On The Boat to Alvanista
by KajitaniEizan
Summary: Who doesn't love the boat scene in DeJap's translation of the SFC version of Phantasia?


Author's note:

This story is based on the boat scene when the party is on their way to Alvanista. Luckily, the game was translated by DeJap (www.dejap.com), so we, too, can enjoy the wonderful story of Tales of Phantasia. We all know that the boat scene was just about the best part of the game (man, Arche is so hott and sluty), so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

テイルズ　オブ　ファンタジア  
Tales of Phantasia

_On the Boat to Alvanista_

by Kajitani-Eizan

Klarth F. Lester leaned against the railing of the ship, staring up at the starry night sky. He sighed, remembering his crazy night of drinking with Meia and dragging a moaning Arche back to her room. He stumbled a little, still quite tipsy from the last round of beers, and clumsily made his way down the stairs and back to his room.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a scream. _A girl in trouble?_ thought Klarth. _I had better go investigate._ He lurched down the narrow hall toward the source of the sound, the wall lamps dimly lighting his way. He stopped, shocked, as he began to perceive what was being said.

"Uuuuuuuh!!! No, Cless, stop it! Ooh! That feels gooOOOd!" drifted Arche's voice from inside a closed door.

Klarth drunkenly stared at the wooden door. _This sounds like Arche's dream..._ One second later, he was kneeling at the keyhole.

"...Mmmm..." moaned Arche.

"How's this?" asked Cless, smirking at the pink-haired young half-elf.

"Oh GOD, YEEEEEEES!!!!"

"I take it that you like it..."

Klarth couldn't believe his eyes. Cless and Arche...! He felt jealously rise in his heart like a particularly large daikon in a hot, steamy pot of oden as he leaned closer to the keyhole...

"What are you looking at, Klarth?"

Klarth spun so quickly that he fell over. He blearily turned his gaze upwards to find Chester and Mint looking quizzically at him.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, his words slurring slightly.

"YES!! Give it to me! Give it to me HARD!"

"What the...?!" blurted Chester. He quickly dropped to one knee and squinted through the keyhole. "Oh..."

"It's not nice to look through keyholes, Chester," reprimanded Mint. Her curiosity got the better of her. "What's going on in there?"

"Er..." replied Chester.

"Let me see!" she said, lightly shoving him out of the way. She peered through the keyhole before Chester could stop her.

"Oh, Cless!! YEEEEeees!"

"Oh, my..." squeaked Mint, blushing slightly. "But that does look like fun. Come on, Chester, let's do it too!"

"Doh... er..." said Chester, demonstrating the incredible lightning speed of the speech centers of his brain. "Well... okay, but, uh... you have to do me, too..."

"Sure!" said Mint cutely, grabbing Chester by the arm and dragging him into a nearby room.

Klarth soon realized that from his vantage point on the floor, he could see what was going on inside the room through the crack under the door. At the moment, Arche was sighing in pleasure.

"Oh, Cless... You were WONderful..." she said dreamily.

"I know, I got lots of practice back in my hometown," replied Cless, his hands folded behind his head. "Okay, now it's your turn to do me!"

"Fine, fine," grumbled Arche.

_Looks like I'm all alone for tonight..._ thought Klarth, feeling his consciousness slip away. _Damn my old age..._

***

_The next day..._

"Thanks, Cap'n Crunch!" said Arche, winking at the ship's captain.

"Uh, right..." said Cless. "Well, let's go!"

"Ahh, I feel so good and ready to travel today, thanks to Cless's skillful ministrations," Arche said, beaming.

"Not all of us were so lucky last night," grumbled Klarth.

"Why didn't you ask that Meia chick?" joked Chester. "You looked like you were hitting it off pretty well with her."

"Good thing he didn't; she would probably have rubbed way too hard," joked Cless, examining his new Fameface sword. Meia, despite her slim, feminine figure, had been an extremely powerful opponent.

"But really, that massage got the cramps right out," said Mint, also beaming.

Klarth sighed, his shoulders still aching from carrying his bags for the last few days. For him, and him alone, today's journey would be a painful one...

おわり  
Owari


End file.
